


A Glimpse of Something New

by fio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, AoMomo Week, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aomomo week collection. all one-shots, ratings vary. additional tags will be added as entries go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Glimpse of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 - **burden**  
>  rating - G

" _Dai-chan_ ," Momoi admonished, looking at the sad state of Aomine in his bed, sprawled about with blankets half shoved off, half tightly wound around him on his left limbs, and his face down against the mattress, pillow having fallen to the floor. Aomine was always like this when he was sick, unable to get comfortable and unable to get much rest as a result, leaving him cranky and exhausted. She had brought up some tea and some light foods to get him eating a while ago, but both remained untouched on his desk. "It's already afternoon, you need to drink and eat a little to keep your strength up or you'll never get over this cold."

Aomine grumbled something in reply, his words muffled completely by the mattress he refused to take his face out of. Momoi frowned and crossed her arms across her chest, even though he couldn't see her look of disapproval.

"I can't hear anything you're saying."

Aomine pushed his head up for a moment to clarify, "You're not my mom, Satsuki," his voice loud and unhappy, before shoving his face back down.

Momoi huffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, _obviously_ , and you should be glad I'm not." It was thankfully a weekend, so Aomine wasn't missing class by staying in bed, though he was missing out on a practice game with the Touou basketball team. If it had been a school day, his mother would've tossed him out the door with no sympathy to his illness, not allowing her son to fall even more behind in classes than he already was. Momoi would go to practice games to collect data even when Aomine ditched, but since his absence this time was for a genuine reason, she had decided to stay behind as well. The team they were playing was one she already had information on, anyway.

"C'mon, this can't possibly be comfortable, and I know you're hungry by now," Momoi said, walking closer to his bed to push at his shoulder. When Aomine made no effort to rearrange himself and gave a single grunt in response, Momoi let out a frustrated groan and moved to tug at his blanket instead. He didn't fight back as she untangled it from his left side and pulled it off him, and he continued to ignore her even when she started to giggle. She paused, waiting for any kind of response, until she was certain he didn't know what was coming and reached forward to tickle him along his side where she knew he was most sensitive.

"AUGH," Aomine yelped, rolling away from her onto his back and propping himself up by his elbows to stare at her in shock and confusion, "What was that for?!"

"I had to get you to move somehow," Momoi said with a shrug, though she couldn't hide her mischievous smile for long. She lifted the blanket back onto the bed, draping it across him up to his chest while he glared at her, still alert and on edge for another surprise attack. She grabbed his pillow off the floor and hit him with it gently once before sliding it against the headboard so he could sit up against it. "Now just eat a little," she instructed, going over to his desk to grab the plate of food she had left there earlier. When she turned back around, he had collapsed back against his pillow in defeat, looking much more miserable and tired now that he couldn't hide his face from her.

"You'll feel better if you eat," she said again, voice softer and sympathetic this time. She stepped towards the bed and placed the plate on his blanket above his stomach. "Your tea's cold, I'll go get you a new cup."

His hand reached out to catch her wrist before she could step away. "Satsuki," Aomine mumbled, followed by some sniffling. Momoi waited quietly for him to continue, feeling a bit too guilty about the tickling earlier to chide him. "I meant it. About the mom thing."

Momoi's head tilted, confused. "I know," she said, though she didn't understand what exactly he meant.

"No, I mean. You don't have to take care of me. It's not your job. You shouldn't be stuck here with me."

Her eyes widened, caught off guard. Aomine didn't talk like this--considerate, apologetic, understanding--ever. He must've been feeling _really_ sick, she decided.

Shaking her head after a moment of surprise, Momoi replied, "It's okay, Dai-chan. I wouldn't if I didn't want to."

She meant it innocently enough. She really didn't mind watching after him, ornery and disobedient though he often was. He had been by her side for as long as she could remember, and she at his, and she never thought of it being any other way. But the silence lingered, and as it did Aomine's hand grew hotter around her wrist. She felt herself starting to blush the longer he stared up at her, the realization dawning on them both that simply _being_ around each other was one thing--a reality, a constant that neither had any interest in changing--but _wanting_ to be was something else. Something separate and new and unfamiliar.

"Satsuki..." Aomine started, and Momoi's heart thumped in sudden anticipation, "Before I start eating, you didn't prepare any of this food, right? I don't want to get any sicker."

Momoi froze for a second, then tore her hand away from Aomine's grip and shouted, " _Stupid Dai-chan_!" before pulling the pillow out from behind him to start pounding him with it.


	2. Maybe We Can Lay Like This Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - **kids**  
>  rating - E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is pregnancy/pregnant sex in this entry.

Aomine climbed the staircase towards his apartment two steps at a time, feeling light on his feet and excited to be home despite the grueling practice he'd returned from. He didn't bother getting out his keys before opening the door, knowing Satsuki would be inside and it wouldn't be locked. American homes didn't have a place to keep shoes but they'd bought a small shelf to make due and Aomine quickly kicked off his sneakers, shoved them onto the shelf and stomped down the hallway towards the main room.

"I'm back," he called, pulling the strap of his duffel bag off to drop it beside the couch.

Satsuki was in the kitchen, visible but separated from the main room by a counter, her hair tied up in a bun and wearing an apron meaning she was getting ready to start cooking something. She looked up and smiled at him. "Welcome home, Dai-chan."

Aomine walked around to the kitchen and pressed up behind her to see what she was looking at. She didn't have any ingredients out yet but she had her cookbook opened to a page that said 'marinated salmon' across the top. Aomine frowned, arms winding around her waist and pulling her back against him, his hold loose and careful. "You haven't made that before, have you?" he asked. Satsuki's cooking had improved steadily over the years, but he was always wary when she wanted to try something new. He trusted her chicken dishes and pasta was hard to mess up, but she hadn't tried many fish recipes.

She didn't appreciate his skepticism and swatted at his arms where they held her, hard enough to make him grumble but light enough he knew she didn't want him to let go. "No, but there was fish on sale today! And all the things I've been reading say salmon is good to eat when you're pregnant."

"Sure, when it's cooked properly," Aomine said and she swatted him again, this time so hard he pulled away. "Ow! That hurt."

Satsuki turned around to glare up at him and he ducked his head, apologetic. "Things come out okay when I follow recipes, you know! And Kagamin even said salmon is really easy to cook! If _you_ don't want to eat it, then you don't have to," she huffed. He sighed and reached forward, glad when she didn't push him away. His hands settled on her hips and he leaned down so he could press his lips to her neck, her favorite place to be kissed.

"I just don't want you getting sick, Satsuki," he explained against her skin, kissing up to her ear and down again, "The baby makes you feel queasy in the mornings as it is." His right hand drifted off of her hip to rub up and down her belly, not very noticeably large yet but still fascinating to him. He loved touching her stomach ever since they found out she was pregnant. Sometimes he did it so much Satsuki would get annoyed and prohibit him from touching her anymore for the rest of the day, though she often didn't insist on it for more than an hour or two. He'd press his ear to her there whenever they were in bed together and she'd laugh and tell him there wasn't going to be any chatter for him to hear for a while yet. It didn't matter to him. Just knowing they had made something--a baby!--together was incredible.

One of her hands came up to rest on his where it trailed up and down her stomach and she let out a sigh. "Maybe I should wait until Kagamin walks me through it once... or twice..."

Aomine grimaced, pulling his face away and standing at his full height to make sure she saw his displeasure. Kagami had moved back to the USA, too, and somehow he and Satsuki had struck up a correspondence, texting and calling and video chatting several times a week. It was good news for her cooking but Aomine couldn't help his irritation that she was paying him so much attention--though he knew he had nothing to fear, seeing as Kagami was very openly and happily living with Tetsu. Satsuki rolled her eyes at him, realizing what he was pouting at.

"I won't ask him to do it _tonight_ , you big baby. The fish is still good for a few days, I can do something easier instead." When he continued to frown at her, she leaned up on her toes to press a soft kiss to his chin. "Okay?"

Aomine hummed, pretending to think on it for a second, before leaning back down and kissing her, muttering, "Hmm, okay," against her lips. Though he would've been happy to make out there for a while, Satsuki broke away from the kiss and turned around to face the counter, grabbing her cookbook to start flipping through it. Aomine pressed in close behind her, both hands resting carefully on her belly.

"Should I make something else?" Satsuki asked, "We have pasta, or soup, or I think there's still some chicken we could cook. Or we could order in? What do you think, Daiki?"

Aomine paused, recognizing his cue. He'd been trying to get her to call him Daiki for twenty years but the only time she would was when they were having sex and he loved it. He reached between them with one hand, finding the tie of her apron and undoing it as he answered, "I dunno. I'm fine with whatever." He slipped his hand forward between her apron and her shirt, finding her belly again before moving down further. He hadn't paid attention to what she was wearing beneath the apron but with a glance downwards he noted she had on a pair of workout shorts. He grinned, easily sliding his fingers beneath the waistband and pressing through her underwear against where she was most sensitive.

Her body shivered, leaning back into Aomine's chest, and he felt a sharp pulse of arousal shoot straight to his dick. "That's not a helpful answer, Daiki. Help me decide," she scolded, but her words were betrayed by the breathiness of her voice and the way she hummed when he brushed her clit.

"Hmmm, what kind of chicken recipes do you have in there?" Aomine asked, not really interested in food at the moment but more than happy to play along with her game.

Satsuki continued to flip through her cookbook as if his hand wasn't inside her shorts, and the more she ignored him the stronger the press of his thumb against her until she would gasp or breathe a bit harder. "Here's one I haven't done in a while," she said, pausing on a page Aomine didn't bother looking at. "How about rosema-- _ahhn,_ " her words broke off into a moan, Aomine's fingers having slipped into her underwear and pressed between her wet folds. It took her a few moments to catch her breath while he moved them inside her, slow but with purpose, before she finished, "Rosemary chicken?"

"Sounds okay. What's in it?" Aomine asked, voice rough and quiet. One of her hands found the one he had left on her belly and slipped their fingers together, using his hold on her to keep herself steady.

"Mmm, just chicken and rosemary... with some lemon an--... and... mmm, white wine," she finished, her head rocking slowly side to side against his chest. He wanted to kiss her, bite on her ear and nip at her shoulder, but he couldn't lean down to reach her there unless he pulled away from her back and he didn't want to lose the heat and contact there. He settled for moving their joined hands across her stomach, reveling in how that made her legs tremble and her insides squeeze around his fingers.

He asked for more recipes, and she found more and read through them, stumbling and pausing and interrupting herself with sudden moans as he stretched her open and thumbed teasingly at her clit. But after only a few minutes of this, he was painfully hard against her ass, letting out groans of his own when she rocked back against him, though he could tell she was trying to get more pressure from his fingers rather than intentionally trying to get him off. While she read off the ingredients for an oyakodon dish, she lifted their joined hands off her belly and guided them behind her opened apron and up underneath her shirt, pressing Aomine's palm to her tit which he was happily surprised to find not inside a bra. He squeezed her there, her own hand slipping back out to grab onto the counter, and pressed his thumb hard against her stiffened nipple, making her gasp and fold over at the waist, forehead landing on her opened cookbook.

"Daiki... _Daiki_ ," Satsuki whined, breathless and shaky, no longer playing the recipe game. Aomine obeyed and bent over to kiss the back of her neck while he worked his fingers the way he knew she liked best. Her breathing got harder and louder and her hands squeezed and slapped against the countertop until she was shuddering and giggling between moans. "Yes, oh, Dai-chan, _yes_ ," she gasped as he massaged her breast and rubbed gentle circles over her clit through her orgasm, letting her ride it out as long as possible.

"Satsuki," Aomine growled when she was breathing hard and shivering but no longer rocking down against his fingers. He loved making her come, but he was in desperate need of some attention himself and he couldn't keep from rubbing his erection against her ass and sucking hard at the skin of her neck.

"Take me to bed," she instructed, panting, "I don't think I can keep standing for much longer."

Aomine pulled his hands from inside her clothes, helped her slip off her apron, then lifted her into a bridal hold and made his way towards their bedroom. The walk was rather uncomfortable with his dick trapped against his leg, but he made it, laying her down on the bed before getting undressed and rummaging through the bedside table for a condom. The point was sort of moot since she was already pregnant, but the less mess the better.

When he turned to the bed, Satsuki was sitting up and had kicked off her shorts and panties but still had her shirt on. Aomine clicked his tongue against his teeth as he climbed on and crawled to the head of the bed, sitting with his back against the pillows and headboard. He understood she felt self-conscious about being naked now, though she really wasn't showing very much yet, so he didn't press or try to get her to take off the shirt as she moved to settle on his lap. But he liked seeing her without anything in the way, knowing it was something only he got to see.

"Daiki," Satsuki whispered, interrupting his thoughts when her small hands wrapped around his cock and stroked a few times before settling herself over it, sinking down. He groaned and his hands shot out to grab her thighs, squeezing hard as she took him deeper until she was fully seated on his lap.

"Shit. Satsuki," he hissed, struggling to keep himself from thrusting up into her before she was ready.

Satsuki's eyes were closed and she let out a long breath, her hands shakily grabbing onto his shoulders. He could feel her legs trembling where he held her, too, and from the way she clenched and relaxed around his dick as she adjusted he could tell she was still sensitive from having climaxed only a few minutes before. "Need more time?" he asked, leaning forward to kiss her face and she nodded, whimpering a bit at the slight movement. "Don't take too long. I might die," he added, only half-joking, but she laughed, fingers squeezing on his skin.

"You're such a baby," she teased between deep breaths, "I can't believe I'm having a baby when I already have a kid like you to take care of."

"Hey," Aomine pouted, " _we're_ having a baby."

"Oh yeah? I don't see you getting fat."

"Quit it, you're not fat."

"Mmm, you say that now."

Aomine slid one of his hands up her thigh and under her shirt, settling on the swell of her stomach. "Even if you get fat, it's fine. Your boobs will get even bigger, so I don't mind."

"Dai-chan!" she squawked, eyes opening so she could see where she was smacking him on the chest while he laughed and moved his hand around to her back to pull her close for a kiss. "I can't believe you," she complained against his lips, but she let him suck her bottom lip between his teeth and deepen the kiss. Her hands drifted after a while from his shoulders to his neck until she was cupping his face, their kissing getting more and more charged until she rocked her hips down against him once, making him break away from her mouth and groan into her neck.

"More," he whimpered, and she moved again. He was so hard and she was so warm and close he was afraid he might come right away, but he held it together, wanting to take his time. She set her own pace, lifting herself up and falling back down around him while he sat in place and squeezed and panted against her skin. The faster she moved, the harder their breathing became, and like she had before she grabbed for one of his hands and led it to one of her breasts. Her own arms found their way around Aomine's shoulders, her fingers digging into his back while his worked her nipples, making her shiver.

He felt a sharp, sudden pulse shoot through him, his balls growing tight and his vision nearly going white. "Satsuki, I need--" he said, unable to get more words out, but she understood, answering, "Me, too," and his hands moved to wrap around her and hold her tight as he leaned forward, pressing her back into the mattress as he followed after her, taking the lead. His pace was frantic but his thrusts were shallow, and she gasped with every movement as he fucked into her. He felt her squeezing around his dick tighter and tighter, trying to pull him in until he couldn't resist pushing in deeper, and she came with a surprised shout, clenching down around him and pulling him into orgasm after her.

When he came back to his senses, she was giggling underneath him and bit her lip when he blinked down at her, still dazed and his arms feeling wobbly. "That was good," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth, "for a kid."

"Hey," he grunted, though he was feeling too good to really care that she was teasing him, "You're the one who married this kid."

"Mmm, I did," she agreed and he rolled them onto their sides so he didn't have to hold himself above her any longer.

They lay together for a while catching their breath, Aomine nearly falling asleep before she poked at him, reminding him he hadn't pulled out or cleaned up the condom yet. He lifted her thigh to slide himself out, both of them humming at the sensation, and tied the condom before tossing it into their trash bin without much effort.

"Satsuki," he said, cuddling closer, "how do you feel about..."

"Having a baby?" she asked, tracing a circle on his skin.

"I was gonna say putting off cooking that salmon until later and ordering a pizza instead. But you know I'm excited about the baby, right?" he asked as he placed a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I know."

"In fact, I'm thinking we should have five. I want a whole basketball team. Do you think ten would be better?"

"Dai-chan! I can barely handle you, what am I going to do with ten kids?!" she asked, punching him lightly. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll help you with the rest of them as long as you keep taking care of me."


	3. A Different Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - **AU**  
>  rating - G

Momoi followed Kuroko and got accepted to Seirin, and she didn't see Aomine once after graduation.

Her parents didn't question her decision, and neither did Aomine's. They must have expected she would grow tired of following Aomine around to keep an eye on him and didn't blame her. Kuroko had asked, once, if this was really what she wanted to do.

"Of course, Tetsu-kun," she had answered, and it was true. Seirin was everything Teikou was not: a school with a brand new basketball club, a team of people playing to prove themselves and not produce a perfect record. A team who played and enjoyed every moment of it because it was something they loved.

Momoi didn't apply to be manager. Not because Aida-senpai intimidated her--the animosity between them wasn't all that heated, though she enjoyed riling her up--but Momoi's enjoyment of basketball had been soured and she wanted to distance herself from it, if only for a little while. Kuroko made it onto the team like she knew he would, and though she didn't hang around for practices, she was happy to go watch their first practice game. Finding out it would be against Kise had been a surprise, but what happened at the game had been even more of a shock. The remarkable talent of Kagami was something she hadn't seen in anyone who wasn't a part of the so-called "generation of miracles" and it had thrilled her.

 _I want Dai-chan to see this,_ had been her first thought, before she could bury it down and pretend she wasn't thinking about him at all.

She didn't go to any of Seirin's games after that.

Seirin's basketball team went on to win more games and they participated in the Interhigh preliminaries. Momoi would visit Kuroko's class during lunches to ask Kuroko how their games went and who they played, offering to go scouting their next opponent if he wanted, though he always turned her down. Their conversations were light and simple, neither touching on the sore spot they both knew was there. But once the team had advanced to the final league, Kuroko had looked at her apologetically when she came to eat lunch with him.

"We're going to play against Aomine-kun's school next."

Momoi flinched, wincing and turning away from him to focus on her lunch box. "Oh."

"Who's this Aomine guy? Another one of those stupid miracle monsters?" Kagami asked, chewing through his third sandwich. Kuroko leveled him with a disapproving stare and Kagami looked between them both, confusion growing. "What? He is, isn't he? Or is he her ex-boyfriend or something?"

" _Kagami-kun_ ," Kuroko scolded, but before Kagami could respond Momoi was standing, closing her barely-touched lunch box and they both looked up at her.

"I'm not feeling very hungry, I think I'm going to head back, Tetsu-kun. Good luck at your game," she smiled, turning and walking out.

She knew it was a bad idea, but she ended up going by herself to the Interhigh on the day Seirin played Touou. She watched from high in the stands and saw Seirin fall behind to a team Aomine wasn't even on. For three quarters, they were behind but holding on, and Momoi wondered if Aomine was still playing basketball or if he'd given up for good, until he finally appeared. From where she sat, she couldn't hear what was being said on the court or see their faces, but the lazy way he moved, she knew he wasn't expecting anything. The ten minutes of the fourth quarter ended with no points from Seirin and over forty from Aomine alone.

Seirin still had a chance to make it further in the Interhigh. There were two more teams to play in the finals league and if they beat them both they could move on. But Momoi knew they wouldn't. The way they moved, shuffling off the court in shock, the loss would weigh on them too much and they wouldn't be able to play at their best.

But more than Kuroko's defeated, slumped back, her eyes followed Aomine as he shrugged his jersey back on and headed for the exit. Before she could stop to think about it she was out of her seat and heading for the stairs.

"Oh. Satsuki. It's been a while," he said when she found him. He wasn't with the rest of his team, hanging alone around the vending machines. She was breathing hard after running all the way down here, but her face was burning for another reason. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she didn't want to cry.

"How can you play like that?" she asked once she had caught her breath.

"Because I can win," he answered flatly, no longer looking at her.

"Do you _like_ playing games that way?"

He didn't respond, pressing one of the buttons on the vending machine.

"Aomine-kun, I know things changed for you, but... playing like that, doing that to Tetsu-kun--"

"What do you care how I play, Satsuki?" Aomine interrupted, grabbing his drink from the machine and walking towards her, "I'm not your problem anymore, anyway. You followed Tetsu so stick to bothering him and leave me alone."

He moved to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I didn't go to Touou because I thought you didn't want me to."

Aomine's hand came up to pull hers off, but his hold lingered around her fingers. "Figures. The one time you do what I want you get it all wrong."

His hand dropped away from hers and he walked away, not looking back once as she stared after him.


End file.
